SOLDIERS at Hogwarts
by Ms. Confusable
Summary: One day an owl delivers a letter to President Shinra's office. Because of this SOLDIERs are sent to Hogwarts. We have a protective Sephiroth, a Cloud with a complex, a Zack in denial, and Genesis... well, he's just Genesis.
1. The Letter

Me: I'm starting another story when I don't even have chapter 2 started on "The Legend of Light and Dark! Waaaaaa!

Zack: Then why _are_ you starting this?

Me: Cuz I had the idea. It's just the idea of Cloud and other SOLDIERS at Hogwarts with their otherworldly looks and all the fan girls/boys…..- looks off in the distance, smiling dreamily-

Zack: -Sweat drop-

Me: -Snaps out out of it- What's wrong with that idea? Hmmmmm?

Zack: Well, it's just that most of us are like, well….too old to go to school.

Me: Well, maybe you won't go to school, ne?

Zack: ?

Me: -Sticks tongue out and runs-

Zack: Hey! –Chases-

Cloud: While they do that, the author owns nothing. It belongs to Square Enix.

Me: -Runs by- Otherwise Zack wouldn't have died, Seph wouldn't have gone crazy, and all the girls had gone to live somewhere else. ^-^

_ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC_

**SOLDIERS at Hogwarts**

It was a normal day at Shinra. The sun was shining, slightly covered by the clouds, the disgusting smell of the smog in the air, and the sounds of cadets training. At least it _was_ until a tawny owl flew into the window of the 45th floor **(1)**of the building. President Shinra was working **A/N: No Way o.O **on some "important" document.

The rather large man jumped to his feet when the bird flew into his office. The Turks guarding him pointed their weapons at it. The owl just stuck out its leg and the group of men saw a weird looking envelope on it. The president scowled and practically tore it from the poor things leg. He immediately shoved it into the hands of a Turk with medium-length, pitch black hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

"I don't want to read it. Take it to Lazard. I'm sure that if anything, it has to do with his SOLDIERS," he commanded.

The Turk nodded and silently left the room, the bird followed him. He headed down the hall to a door with a silver plaque with Lazard's name on it. He knocked sharply twice and waited until he heard a muffled voice say he could come in.

He opened the door and proceeded to the mahogany desk by the window. A blonde man with glasses sat at the desk. He looked up from some forms and greeted him.

"Good afternoon Tsung. What brings you here?"

Tsung placed the envelope on the desk. "Same to you Director Lazard. The President does not feel the need to read this. He says that he assumes that it has to do with your SOLDIERS."

Lazard picked it up. As he looked at the front it said in neat blue **(2) **cursive,

_President Shinra_

_Far East Office_

_Shinra Compound, First Door to the Right_

_Midgar_

Then before his eyes, Lazard saw the words change and rearrange themselves with a blur of ink and letters. Now they said,

_Director Lazard_

_East Side Office, Seven Doors to the Left_

_Shinra Compound_

_Midgar_

Shaking his head, the blonde opened the envelope and pulled out several sheets of….parchment? Wondering what it was he set to reading it, never noticing Tsung slipping back out the door.

When he finished reading he pushed his chair back away from the desk and leaned back. Lazard shook his head in astonishment. There was a _magical_ community in England. And he thought the idea of SOLDIERS was weird at first. But magic? Man did that take the cake. How did no one know of this? If there was magic, then why weren't there things flying around on their own? But as soon as he thought that he shook his head again for the millionth time that day. It was becoming a habit.

These _wizards _wanted protection from some guy named _Lord Voldemort_. It was odd that this, Lazard glanced back down at the paper, before he continued his thoughts. This Albus Dumbledore knew about SOLDIER, but the SOLDIER Program didn't know about them. Especially with some dark lord running around murdering people.

But as he gazed at the parchment, he couldn't help but sigh. He didn't trust them, but they were willing to pay a large amount just for a couple of their top SOLDIERS. And even if he didn't like the idea of working with the wizards, he knew he had to. He wouldn't just let innocent people die. So as he thought of who to send, a few names popped up immediately and he knew who he was sending.

He pressed a button on his desk. "Catherine, could you send up 1st Class General Sephiroth, General Genesis Rhapsodos, Lieutenant General Zackary Fair, and** (3) **Brigadier General Cloud Strife?

The machine buzzed with static for a moment before he heard her reply, "Yes sir!"

"Thank you," he said deciding to finish a bit more of his paperwork before they got up to his office

_ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC_

**(1)**Okay, I don't know the layout of the Shinra Compound or anything. So I have no idea about how big, or how many floors it has, or even where everything is. But this is why I'm the author I guess.

**(2)** I also don't really know what color President Shinra's eyes are. I'm sort of a bad author, I really don't know some of the smaller details.

**(3)** I **know **Cloud isn't a 1st Class, or that high up, but in this story, I want him to be. Because Dumbledore wants Shinra's top SOLDIERS, Cloud wouldn't be able to get in unless he was high up. That and I just like Cloud that much.

Me: Yeah! I can't write long chapters to save my life.

Zack: -Pats back- It's okay. It's just like me and trying to do my paperwork, practically impossible.

Me: You got that right. Anyway that's the 1st chapter for you. Please review. I like the feedback. I really need to know how I'm doing. I'm just kinda new at this, ya know?

Cloud: Yesh we do. Just keep trying! –Turns to Reader- Tell us what you think! Be it good or bad. We just want to know your opinion. Should we continue, or not?

Me: I really like the idea, but I bet some of you don't. So just tell me wrong! And sorry for the shortness, but I won't get really dedicated in it until I know what you all think, so press the pretty purple


	2. People

Me: Okay, sorry for not doing anything, but I'm **a)** kinda lazy, **b) **freaking out over school **c) **totally not sure how this story's going to turn out.

Sephiroth: You should have planned an outline of sorts.

Zack: Nuh-uh! Everyone should wing it! It's fun!

Zack and Sephiroth: -tackle each other-

Me: Sorry about them. Anywho, I don't own FFVII. But oh how want it. I'm still new at writing so don't hate me too much!

_ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC_

**SOLDIERS at Hogwarts**

1st Class Lieutenant General Zackary Fair was sitting at his desk doodling. He ignored the seven inch high pile of paperwork sitting innocently on the right-hand corner of his desk.

Zackary, or Zack as he demanded everyone to call him, had luminescent violet eyes and spiky, raven black hair. Everyone said that it fit his bubbly, bouncy personality. As well as the nickname that his mentor, Angeal, came up with-puppy.

Zack pouted at the thought. He could focus when he wanted to. It just happened that he didn't _like_ to. And so what if he didn't exactly do his paperwork? He was a SOLDIER, not some office dronie!

Just as he was about to get up and see how long it took for friend and boss, General Sephiroth, to find him and drag him back, someone knocked on his door.

He quickly got up and opened the door. He grinned at the person at the other side.

Brilliant blue eyes stared up at him, then at his desk where the untouched pile of papers sat and back at him. The person shook their head, spiky golden hair swayed with his head.

"Zack, what have we all told you about working?" He asked, clearly exasperated.

The raven haired man groaned. "That I need to finish at least half of it before leaving. But Cloud, spiky, please, _please_ don't make me do it! I'll do it tomorrow! I beg of you!" By the end of his dramatic show, he kneeled down and clung to Cloud's slim frame.

Cloud gently pushed the First Class off of him and sighed. "Okay, okay! You can do it tomorrow. But if you don't-" He didn't get the chance to finish his threat before he was bear-hugged by his mentor/best friend.

Zack released him when a flash suddenly blinded them.

The duo turned around to see a smirking Genesis Rhaspodos. He held up the hand holding his blood red camera to a quick salute and quickly high-tailed it down the hallway.

Every head turned as they saw a red blur pass by. Just as they looked away, two more blurs, blond and black, rushed by. Immediately they new that it was Genesis, Zack, and Cloud, the latter pair chasing after the auburn haired man because of some prank or another. It happened every week at the least.

_ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC_

_Click Clickety-Click._

The short taps filled the silence of the room. The room itself was bare of anything personal. Just stark white walls, a pale wooden floor, a black leather computer chair behind a mahogany desk in the center with two seats in front of it for visitors, and two filing cabinets.

Behind the desk filling out the mission report for his last mission, was the top dog himself, General Sephiroth. His glimmering silver hair cascaded down his back to end just above his hips. He had piercing emerald eyes with cat-like pupils. They were unique, quite like the great man himself.

Sephiroth had been raised in the Shinra labs, by the head scientist, Hojo. He had mako pumped into the system at an early age. Not allowed to have friends or toys like normal boys his age, he took up training.

In his mid-teens, the brass thought his skills should be put to use. Thus, he was sent to right in the war between Shinra and Wutai.

He brought his troops victory. He became legendary with his sword skills. His sword, Masamune, was just as famous as he was. He was known as the Demon of Wutai.

But he lacked the compassion and knowledge of emotion and social understanding needed to survive in the world. That's when he met Genesis Rhaspodos, Angeal Hewley, and later on Zackary Fair. He had met Genesis and Angeal when they were all fighting in the war. During that point they all got closer. Best friends to be exact, much to the distaste of Professor Hojo.

He met Zack through Angeal. Angeal had been mentoring a young promising cadet when he first heard of him. As the young boy raced through the ranks of Shinra, Sephiroth became more aware of his friend's student.

The first time they really met, fact-to-face, was when he came to watch Angeal train his new Third Class protégé. He had heard all the praise from the boy's instructors and Angeal himself. It made him curious about "the young pup" that his friend spoke of with so much affection in his voice.

When he walked into the training hall, his first impression was that the boy really was like a puppy. He had a short attention span, absolutely no focus, and he was bouncy and energetic. The nickname fit him perfectly. But what impressed him was his skill with the broadsword.

Angeal had given him his very own sword, a mirror image of his Buster. The boy held it with practiced ease. But it was his talent that stunned him. He hadn't seen that much promise since he, Angeal, and Genesis had been cadets.

After his training was done, Zack promptly bounded over and introduced himself with zeal. He didn't stare, stutter, or try to impress him. He just told him his name and rank. Then he proceeded to pester him about SOLDIER and all that until Angeal came over and flicked his ear. Zack yelped and pouted, but shut his mouth.

From then on as Zack was promoted to Second and then to First Class, he and Sephiroth were close. Zack took the time to explain all the little things that boggled Sephiroth. Like emotions, and why you can't say that in a certain situation, ect. It was then that he appointed the young First as his assistant.

_Knock-knock_

His fingers stopped as his mako green eyes looked up. "You may enter," he said in his deep baritone.

The door opened to reveal Angeal. He looked like he and Zack could have been brothers, with some slight differences. One of them being while Zack had spiky hair, Angeal's dark locks decided _they _liked gravity.

"Seph, I'm heading out for the mission in twenty minutes, 'kay? I'll see you again in two weeks tops," he said. Angeal and Cloud were the worriers of the group. Genesis and Zack were the childish pranksters, and Sephiroth was the strict, no nonsense one. It was a well balanced group.

He nodded. It saddened him to have his friends away, but he knew it had to be done. They were in the military.

"I-"

The door burst open. Genesis rushed around an appalled Angeal in favor of hiding behind Sephiroth. Said person turned around, a single silver eyebrow raised. He was about to question the sudden entrance, when in rushed Cloud and Zack.

Angeal looked back and forth between the new arrivals. But in the end he just shook his head.

"Puppy, I have to leave for a couple of weeks. Behave," he commanded and ruffled Zack's hair, much like he did to Cloud.

The twenty-year old glared at his mentor. "Don't touch the hair."

Angeal didn't even try to hide his amusement. "I'll try to remember."

He nodded to everyone and left.

Cloud shut the door. Zack crouched down low, ready to pounce. Sephiroth stepped sideways, revealing the alarmed Genesis. Just before they could attack the LOVELESS obsessed man, the intercom screeched to life.

"General Sephiroth you are wanted in Director Lazard's office."

Sephiroth pushed a button and replied," Yes, Catherine. Is there anyone else that needs to be there as well?"

"Yes there is. Genesis Rhaspodos, Cloud Strife, and Zackary Fair."

"It Zack! Zack I tell you! What is so hard to remember about the simple name?"

Sephiroth ignored the ranting and told the secretary, "Please inform the director that I will bring them with me at once."

"Yes sir."

He turned to the three First Classes. "What did you do?"

They all looked rather puzzled, so he made the assumption that they were, for once, innocent.

"Never mind. You heard the message as well. We should go."

The four left the office and headed to Lazard's office. They all figured it was a mission of sorts. They didn't expect to not see their home again for a year. Nor did they expect to have to go to a whole different world. They thought of many scenarios going through their heads, but what they were about to learn wasn't one of them.

_ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC_

Me: Okay, so I thought it was a pretty good chapter for me.

Cloud: Yes it was. You got over your fear of details.

Me: I did?

Zack: Yes you did. Now –turns to readers- you need to review and tell us all of your pretty little thoughts. It helps her. It really does.

Me: Yup, I didn't start this chapter until I read the reviews. I know people usually say their thanks and stuff at the beginning, but I didn't want to. So I thank you _very, very much_ for giving me a site to look info up. Give a grand round of applause to –drum roll- **6tailedninja**! Thanks a ton! I'm not sure when you'll see the next chapter, but you'll know when you see it. Until next time,

Ms. Confusable


	3. The Mission

Me: I hate school.

Zack: -pats back- Don't worry, I'm sure that everyone does.

Cloud: Well, certain aspects of it are fun.

Zack: -turns and makes a funny face- What's wrong with you?!

Me: Before I'm dragged bodily into this argument, I do not own FFVII. I only own this plot and maybe some characters. Depends on……..Onto the story!

**P.S. I'm sorry, I misspelled Genesis's last name! I'll have it right from now on. Sorry Gen-Gen.**

__

**SOLDIERS at Hogwarts**

In the twisting hallways of the Shinra Compound, you could see four men. The one on the far left was a tall, foreboding silver-haired man dressed in black leather. The one to the right of him was lean, yet still muscular, and a little bit on the short side. He had clear cobalt eyes and sunshine bright blond hair. A bulky, bouncy man with a sword bigger than himself strapped to his back stood next to him, his dark black hair bouncy with him. And on the far right was a man with a lean build, but was definitely taller than the blue-eyed man. He wore a crimson leather trench coat that matched his auburn colored hair well.

These four men where four of the five most powerful men in Shinra, the fifth being Angeal. Well, physical power anyway. Some of the most authoritative people were President Shinra, his son, Rufus, Professor Hojo, ect. They all had power, but not _physical_ strength.

These four men, First Class General Sephiroth, First Class General Genesis Rhapsodos, First Class Luitenant General Zackary, Zack, Fair, and First Class Brigadier General Cloud Strife strode confidently, well Cloud just kind of walked, down the corridor. People quickly stepped out of their way, making Genesis smirk.

He turned to his companions. "Hey, what do think this is about? I mean sure we work with partners, but we Firsts haven't been sent out in groups since the Wutai War."

The bouncy man tilted his head left and right in thought. "Maybe we're being sent on a really dangerous mission."

The auburn-haired rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock."

The man in the black leather coat narrowed his eyes. "Genesis, language."

Genesis shook his head in exasperation. "Sephy darling, you _do_ know that you _dear little brother_ has heard worse, right? I know for a _fact_ that he's heard a boat-load more in his daily sparring lessons with Zack."

Sephiroth whipped his head around to glare at his younger brother's mentor. "Zackary, why would Cloud be hearing a 'boat-load' of curses?" **(1)**

Zack started sweating buckets. "Well, um…….he's doing really good with his lessons?"

"Zack, it's well, not good," Cloud corrected. "And brother, I'm in the army. Do you expect me to _not_ hear any expletives."

Zack stared at the blond boy in horror. "Cloud, you said expletive."

A single blond eyebrow rose, a perfect imitation of his elder brother. "Yes I did. Is there something wrong with that?"

No one was expecting Zack to suddenly fling himself at Cloud and wail, "Yes something's wrong! Sephiroth's a bad influence! Normal people don't call it expletives. They call it _cursing, cussing, swearing,_ and anything else you could think of! _NOT EXPLETIVES!_"

"……."

"Zackary, you have left my elder brother thoroughly flabbergasted. I applaud you," Cloud said as formally as he could.

It took Zack only a nanosecond to burst out laughing along with Genesis. Sephiroth simply shook his head and continued to Lazard's office, Cloud following closely behind

Leaving Zack and Genesis to run and catch up.

"Hey Seph, you know that I don't _try_ to corrupt Cloud. He's like my little bro too."

Sephiroth just smiled his small little smile fondly and hugged his brother.

Genesis smirked. "Hey, what about me? Did you forget that I'm your boyfriend?" He put on Zack's famous kicked-puppy look.

"You know I love you," he said, kissing the LOVELESS addict on the cheek. The two generals where very public about their relationship. No shame whatsoever.

Before they could start on anymore subjects, they were in front of Lazard's office door. Zack boldly strode in without knocking, totally ignoring Sephiroth's glare.

Lazard looked up from the papers he was reading. "You all have a yearlong mission." Straight to the point much?

Zack gaped. "A yearlong mission!"

"Yes a yearlong mission." He handed a file to Sephiroth, who read it quickly before handing it to Cloud. Zack and Genesis read over his shoulder. The former chuckling in his head. Cloud's small stature was always going to amuse Zack to no end. He was just so easy to hug.

"So basically we're protecting a magic school from a psycho killer," Genesis said bluntly.

"Yes, especially a certain boy named Harry Potter. He's to be their savior or something. You leave a week from today, Come back to my office 9 a.m. sharp."

They all nodded.

"Dismissed."

With that said, the four men exited into the hallway.

As they were walking Cloud asked, "Hey, why do you guys think that this "wizarding world" expects a _kid _to save them all? I mean, isn't that asking a little bit much?"

Zack smiled sadly at him. "Cloud, what was the age you had to start protecting yourself?"

"Do you mean before or-"

"Just the first time you had to."

"Well," he looked uncomfortably at Sephiroth. "It was when I was about five."

Zack just nodded. "And your first kill?"

"The first thing I killed was a low-leveled monster, and I _think_ I was seven."

"Well, then you know yourself that sometimes shit happens. Not everyone cares. There's nothing you can do about it. That's probably the same thing in their world, only on a larger scale."

Cloud just nodded his head, his face reflecting the pain of having to remember his miserable past.

Sephiroth looked sideways at him in concern. But Cloud just shook his head. Genesis just watched this happen, before he saw Zack get this grin on his face.

Cloud yelped when he was roughly yanked up into the air. He tried to twist out of the arms that held him captive, but it was useless. "Zaaaaack! Put me down!" Curse his small physique! It doesn't matter that they were both Firsts. Zack was so much _bigger_. **A/N: No not the way you're thinking you pervs!**

"Nuh-uh. Not until you stop making that gloomy face. I want to see a smile." He then did his "award winning, lady swooning, gender-preference switching" smile.

They all stood, except Cloud, in the hallway waiting. Cloud tried to stop it, but before he could he knew it he was grinning his shy little smile.

Zack beamed then plopped him back on his feet. "There you go spiky!"

Genesis spoke up, "Hey guys, we better get going. We need to decide what to pack and whatnot."

"Yeah yeah," Zack waved his hand.

The group continued on their merry way.

__

**(1) **People I know that Cloud isn't Sephy's little bro, but I wanted an overprotective Seph. Well, as overprotective as Seph can get without seeming OOC. But I think it's kind of fun to make him different. Plus I think that it'd be cute. It's my story anyway, so I can do as I please.

Me: Ha! I bet you were all like WTF?! Cloud isn't Seph's bro!

Zack: YOU ARE CRAZY! IF ANYTHING I WOULD BE HIS BRO! WE LOOK SO MUCH ALIKE!

Me: Yes, well that would be incest. I'm not quite ready to write anything like that yet.

Zack: _Yet._

Me: Zack, shut it.

Cloud: Well if you want to know what happens, review.

Me: Please do, if you don't, I'll assume you don't want to read this anymore. See you next time,

Ms. Confusable


	4. Size Sensitive

People: -waves pitchforks- Where have you been?!?

Me: Trying to think of something to put in this chapter?

People: -shrugs and throws weapons away- Okay fine with us.

Me: Now that that's over…….Nooooooo! I don't want to do school work.

Genesis: Get a grip woman. It's not going to kill you.

Me: -glares- Oh yes it will. I've already used up two of my nine lives.

Everyone: ?

Me: No comment. –turns to readers- I don't own FFVII. There, I said it again.

Zack: And?

Me: Oh fine I don't own Harry Potter either.

_ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC_

**SOLDIERS in Hogwarts**

_A Week Later_

Much rushing around was occurring in the apartment of one General Sephiroth. He watched in amusement as Genesis, Zack, and Cloud dashed around his home trying to locate books, articles of clothing, and in Zack's case, his actual suitcase. He had known Zack would wait last minute to pack. And Genesis was off doing who knows what during the week. But he had expected Cloud to be ready.

"We are to be late if you do not hurry," Sephiroth addressed his loved ones wryly.

"It isn't my fault Zack was dragging down to bars under the plate," Cloud complained. "I haven't had time do anything!"

_Uh oh,_ Zack thought. _Now I'm gonna get it. Must. Think. Of. Excuse._

Sephiroth turned to Zack. "Zackary."

"ALRIGHT! I DID IT! I TOOK CLOUD TO SOME BARS! He needs to, um, learn to drink, yeah he need's to learn because some day………um, someday somebody's gonna take advantage of little spike over there."

"Zackary Fair I. Am. Not. Little!" Cloud growled out from between his clenched teeth.

Before anyone could blink Zack and Cloud were wrestling on the ground. However, because of Zack's more muscular build he overpowered Cloud soon. Much to Cloud's despair. He pouted as Zack plopped him onto Sephiroth's black leather couch.

"Guys, if you don't hurry me and Sephy'll leave you behind," Genesis's voice floated through the doorway of his and Sephiroth's room.

Cloud's head whipped to the clock on the wall. His eyes widened and he bolted out of the room at a speed only SOLDIERS could see, let alone run.

Zack chuckled before following.

"Zackary, do not think that you will be going without punished."

Said person froze. He shuddered and sprinted out of the room.

"Awww, don't you think you're being a little hard on him? I mean he just wants Cloud to have fun. His way of spending free time is a bit different from yours. Besides, Cloud's not a little kid. He's a First Class. No ones stupid enough to try anything," Genesis spoke up.

Sephiroth glanced at him before nodding. "I know he is not a child, yet I fear someone _will_, as you say, try something. He looks so young. There is bound to be some intoxicated individual who gets a bit too high. What then?"

"Then you let him show you why he's a First Class, why he's a brigadier general. And anyways, you shouldn't worry. Zack's always with him. No one messes with Zack. _Everyone_ knows that," Genesis said gently.

"I……understand."

Genesis grinned and embraced the apprehensive general. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the red-head's waist and kissed him on the lips brutally, nipping on the First's bottom lip.

"Seph, do you mind? Some of us would like to be able to put our stuff by the door," Zack declared.

The couple broke apart to see Zack in the hallway that led to the bedrooms. But what was amusing was that he kept both of his hands protectively over Cloud's innocent, ocean blue eyes.

The blond was squirming and muttering curses at the raven haired man, but in the end he gave up and just stood there.

Sephiroth walked over to the door and picked up his sword and bag. "We must leave at once if we are to be on time." Everyone followed his example and grabbed their swords snatched their bags up off of the ground.

Cloud trusted his brother's internal clock and scampered out the door that the general held open. Zack trailed after his student at a sprint, probably hoping to surprise attack him. Genesis and Sephiroth were the last out the door and they both hurried as they were told not to be late.

__

The journey to Lazard's office was short as they had all but ran there. As they entered the room he waved them over to his desk. He held up a little yellow candy.

"This is the portkey they mentioned. You're to hold this and not let go until you land. Good luck."

Just as Zack touched the candy, the clock stuck nine and they whirled away to a new world. One that had witches, wizards, trolls, elves, and even unicorns.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, woke up in a cold sweat. He had just woken up from a dream. It had seemed so real, but he couldn't really remember what happened, only that it was so realistic and that there were three people in it. Two of them seemed kind of familiar.

He just shook his head and laid back down. He was at the burrow in Ron's room. He and Hermoine were staying over there for the rest of the summer. They had originally planned on going to the Quidditch World Cup, but had decided against it. Dumbledore said that Snape had reported something wasn't quite right with the Dark Lord.

He had come back in Harry's second year. While he was able to slay the basilisk, he didn't have enough to save Ginny. He still felt guilty for her death. But no one blamed him.

So for safety, they were all just going to stay at the burrow.

After laying in bed for an hour, he decided to get up and help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast.

He was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard voices.

"Molly dear, it's for his safety."

"But Arthur, they're muggle mercenaries! They wouldn't stand any chance against Death Eaters! How in the world would they be able to protect Harry?"

_Mercenaries?_ Harry thought. _What is Dumbledore thinking?_

"Molly, don't worry. If Dumbledore thinks that these people will protect Harry, then I trust him."

"But-"

"Honey, if you're that concerned, he's going to pop in later. I think he said he'd bring them as well."

"…..Fine. I don't like it though."

"Of course you don't dear."

That was all Harry heard before he left. He slowly walked back to his and Ron's room. So Dumbledore had finally cracked. Mercenaries? Really, they had no loyalties, they killed for a living, and most of all, if Voldemort offered to pay more, they would most likely switch over from protecting him to trying to slaughter him.

CZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZ

He spent the day thinking about his new "caretakers".

It was seven when Dumbledore flooed in. He greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before turning to Harry.

"My dear boy, I have decided to get extra help in protecting the school."

_Like the Dementors were supposed to_, Harry thought to himself.

"They are from another world than our own." There were gasps from nearly everyone.

"What do," Fred started.

"You mean," George jumped in.

"Another world?" They finished simultaneously.

"Exactly that. They are from a planet called Gaia. The particular mercenaries that they have sent are four of their top fighters. Speaking of them, they should be arriving any minute now," he said getting up.

"You mean you had them portkey to our house?" Molly exclaimed.

"Yes, more specifically your back yard."

Everyone left the house and filed out to the yard. They waited a moment before four figures all fell from the sky.

Molly shrieked in alarm. They were all plummeting to the ground. Oh what was Albus thinking?

But before their eyes every single one of them twisted their bodies until they landed on their feet, bending their knees to absorb the impact.

"How did you-" Ron started but was shushed by Hermoine.

Dumbledore stepped forward and said," Welcome to the planet Earth. I assume you are the soldiers that were sent?"

The tallest nodded.

Harry stared. He didn't even try to hide it. They were all gorgeous. The one who nodded had long silver hair, had emerald eyes, and wore black leather. His eyes were a brighter shade than his own, but what was surprising were his pupils. They weren't the normal round ones. No, they were cat-like. He stood tall, and his face was emotionless.

There was a lean, but definitely muscular, auburn-haired male to the right of the silver-haired man. He wore a red leather trench coat, and plenty of black leather as well.

The man to the left had spiky, raven-black hair. He had violet eyes, which made him start thinking that people's eyes on Gaia must all be odd. He was shorter than the two other men. But he was, without a doubt…….bigger than the others. I mean, look at those muscles! But he wasn't really gigantic, per say, just bigger than the others.

And what was with those swords? The silver-haired man had a long, thin blade. The raven's sword could be described with one word. _Huge_. Both of the men's swords were easily taller than their wielder. Then the auburn-haired man had a blood-red rapier. Who carries swords anyway? It was the twenty-first century. People used guns. This was just plain ol' weird.

_But wait, Dumbledore said four men,_ Harry thought.

Just then the muscular man started tugging on an arm. Wait an arm? Harry tried to look around the others, but he couldn't see who the man was pulling. Whoever it was, it must be the fourth mercenary.

"C'mon spike. I thought we got over this," the brunette grumbled.

"It doesn't matter what you try Zack, he'll probably always be shy," the red-head stated.

"But it's not fair! He's like one of our best negotiators! Next to me of course, but still. He needs to overcome this totally irrational fear of people."

"Genesis, Zackary, leave him alone. He will present himself when he feels like it," the cat-eyed man ordered.

"Yes Sephiroth," the man, Zack mumbled.

"I think introductions are in order," Dumbledore spoke up. "This," he pointed over to the Weasleys. "This is Molly and Arthur Weasley. The twins over there are their sons Fred and George."

"'ello," Fred greeted.

"mate. It's nice to," George continued.

"meet you," they finished.

The group nodded.

"And this is their youngest son, Ronald, and his friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

At once their eyes snapped to the boy. So this was the boy they were to protect. They nodded again.

"And I have much too long of a name, so you may simply call me Professor Dumbledore."

"Okay, well, I'm Zackary Fair. But if you call me Zackary I'm going to break something," he said. "I'm a First Class SOLDIER, and I'm the lieutenant general.

"Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent over there is General Sephiroth. He's also a First Class SOLDIER.

"Then we have the cranky bookworm First Class SOLDIER, General Genesis Rhapsodos.

Said 'bookworm' glared at the ever oblivious Zack.

He took a break to breathe. He pouted at the figure hiding behind everyone else. Suddenly he grinned.

He grabbed the arm again and yanked sharply. A slim blond boy soared off his feet. Zack, who still had a firm grip on his arm, made sure he landed in front of him. With his hands securely on top of his shoulders, he introduced him. "Okay guys, this shy little thing right here is Cloud Strife. He's the brigadier general. But don't mock his height, because even if he's the smallest, he has a temper that matches Genesis's."

Cloud growled. "Zackary Fair."

Genesis whistled. "Zack, I hope you have a death wish. I mean, a person would think you'd have learned by now."

Sephiroth merely shook his head at his companions' actions.

To the surprise of everyone, the small blond picked Zack up and flung him to the other side of the yard into a tree, breaking it as he flew.

"Idiot," Cloud mumbled in his soft voice.

"Awww, you know you don't mean it," Zack said hugging his student. Cloud just sighed and shook his head in an fondly annoyed fashion.

Everyone blinked and rapidly took several steps back. Zack was just on the other side of the lawn, and not even a few seconds here he is, glomping the shockingly strong boy.

Finally Dumbledore said, "Why don't we head inside. I think we all need some explanations."

"Yes, we are in need of some more facts before we officially start this mission."

Everyone stared at the general. He had just spoken for the first time that night and every single person was enchanted by his deep, commanding voice.

__

Me: Well that's a wrap! Sorry, but I won't exactly follow everything in the 4th book.

Cloud: Why do I have to be short?

Me & Zack: Cuz your cute!

Cloud: -stalks off pouting-

Zack: Anywho, please review. Oooh, I can make a rhyme anytime!

Me: Zack, put a sock in it. –turns to readers- People, I don't want to have to explain the ages thing. Simply put, it's my story and they can be as young/old as I want them. So NONE OF THEM ARE RIGHT. Well, maybe one or two, but not really.

**Ages****/**_**Height**_

Sephiroth-27 _6'3"_

Genesis-25 _6'2"_

Zack-20 _6'1"_

Cloud-18 _5'8"_

See ya next time! I am really sorry for the long wait.

Ms. Confusable


	5. Cloud's Rantish Thinking

**LaRire: I totally know what it feels like to just ****have**** to read something to your friends. I've done it who knows how many times to my best friend and even my little sister's friend. To have someone say that _I_****wrote something commendable of the "friend read-aloud and then friend laughs" scenario makes me feel so worthy of being an author! Thanks a ton.**

Me: Oh my gosh-hawk. Sorry guy, it's been forever! One of these days I'll plan a story out before releasing it.

Zack: No you won't. Otherwise you wouldn't be you.

Me: True, true. By the way, cuz I said that I don't own this stuff already, I'm not going to say it anymore. You all gEt the point-I don't own anything. So don't start yelling at me or anything, 'kay?

Cloud: Yeah or we'll start yelling right back!

Me: Onward to the story!

_ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC_

**SOLDIERS at Hogwarts**

_Last Time_

_Finally Dumbledore said, "Why don't we head inside. I think we all need some explanations."_

"_Yes, we are in need of some more facts before we officially start this mission."_

_Everyone stared at the general. He had just spoken for the first time that night and every single person was enchanted by his deep, commanding voice._

_ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC_

Present Time

Cloud's POV

Dumbledore lead everyone into a tall house that tilted precariously to the side. Zack and I shared troubled looks. Was it really safe in there? Not that we couldn't handle it. Nooooo, it could collapse right on top of us, and we would be a-okay. But still, did we really have to go in there?

Sephiroth must have noticed my nervousness because he laid one of his large, leather-clad hands on my shoulder. I couldn't help but have a mini chick-flick moment in my head. He really was the best brother anyone could wish for. Who cares if he doesn't really understand the whole social bit of life? No one's perfect. Besides, he's really protective of his loved ones. So that makes up for it in my opinion. It's not even his fault either. Stupid Hojo.

Shaking my head I walked warily in to the "house". IF it could be called that.

The man, professor Dumbledore I reminded myself, had everyone sit down. When it was obvious that there weren't enough chairs, he and Molly conjured some more. Zack, being the goof he was, openly gaped at them. Sure it was _really_ kind of creepy, doing the impossible, but we of the SOLDIER Program grew used to seeing bizarre things everyday.

Even though we didn't want to sit down, we did anyway. We didn't need to seem rude. Me or Seph anyway. And let me tell you, the chair was the squishiest thing I've _ever_ sat in. We all were used to sitting at the edge of chairs stiffly, except Zack, and to look formal. Us First Classes need to keep up our reputation after all. But as soon as we sat down, the cushions ate our asses alive. Well, maybe that didn't really happen, but I tell you, those cushions….

It was when we were all finally seated, that Dumbledore spoke.

"You said you needed more information. What exactly do you know, first of all?"

We, Seph, Zack, Genesis, and I, all looked at each other.

"Who would explain best this time?" Zack asked.

"Well, not you," Genesis teased. "You only remember the big picture."

"Hey! I resemble that!"

"Don't you mean resent?" Hermione inquired.

"I know what I said," the First Class grinned. "And Sephy's out 'cause he would just confuse people with his _vast knowledge and over-sized vocabulary_. I would know, he confuzzles me daily."

"So that leaves Cloud," Genesis declared. "Because I don't feel like it."

That made me uncomfortable. I bet they all did that just to get everyone staring at me! Evil meanies. Especially Genesis.

"Okay...Well, we know that there's a wizarding world, that Harry Potter is this supposed "savior", that he's but a teenage boy, that our mission is to protect him and the rest of the students at the wizarding school Hogwarts, and that this mission lasts a year," I summed up, ignoring Harry's irritated expression. He probably didn't like being called a kid. Too bad I didn't _say_ he was one. I implied it. Sucks to be him.

But then we have me. At least Zack's still called pup. Makes me feel so much better about myself.

"Wow! That _was_really easy to comprehend. Way to go spike!" The "puppy" glomped way too tightly to be legal. They should write laws about how tightly people are allowed to hug. If they don't, Zack would most likely be called a murderer sometime in the future.

"Yes, that is roughly what you need to know. But you should know about Voldemort," Dumbledore replied, obviously paying little to no attention to the shuddering of the people around him. He then went on to explain everything from Voldemort's history, to how the school worked, and then to magic in general. **(A/N: Sorry, but I really didn't want to go into detail on them all. I think that would bore you all to death, if I'm not already.)**

"Yeesh, that's one messed up dude," Zack exclaimed.

"No dur," I retorted. Messed up? Change that to should-be mental asylum escapee. But maybe I'm being overdramatic. Nah, he probably _is_ a mental asylum escapee.

"Now, it would be your turn to explain SOLDIER," the professor said.

"Pardon me, but it was to our understanding that you already knew about the SOLDIER Program. You proved that true in your letter," Sephiroth questioned. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You are correct. I do know. However, they," he gestured at everyone else. "They do not."

Ah, that made more sense. But I really didn't like the thought of more people knowing of us. That could just get us in some big doo-doo later, should they decide to turn on us or something. Like we could piss them off, and then they'd send more wand waving people at us. That'd be scary.

"I think we should all explain this one guys," Zack stated. "I mean, Seph and Gen would know most about all that technical stuff, and then I could explain more of the social jazz, and spike here can explain whatever is left."

"Don't call me Gen," the LOVELESS addict glared.

"Must you call us all those ridiculous nicknames?" Sephiroth muttered.

Zack just grinned. "As a matter of fact, yes, I do."

I groaned. They _had_ to act like a bunch of children _now_of all times! I understand Zack and Genesis going at it, but Seph too? This is just not cool. Especially in front of the wizard people.

"-but I do because-"……I must have drifted off because I only caught a bit of Zack's sentence. Nevertheless, I didn't like him whining. Or pouting. Those things were a deadly mixture if you put them on Zackary Fair's face.

"ZACKARY!" I screeched. I admit it, I screeched like a banshee. But really, he needed to be quiet so we could get moving.

Silence ruled the house. It was creepy. Everyone was staring at me. Did they have to do that? Didn't they know staring was rude? Maybe wizards brought their young up thinking different things that we did. That would suck. Maybe that's why they're in a war!

I then realized that it was still silent. Oops. Maybe I was showing emotions again. I heard from Genesis that I do that when I'm lost in thought. Hmmm. Which emotion could I possibly shown for them to be so blatantly staring at me?

I turned to Seph and said, "Maybe you should start." And he did.

He explained how SOLDIER came to be, all about mako, the scientists and the Wutai war.

Genesis continued on about the different ranks in the army, the different departments that Shinra had, some of the different weaponry we had. Thank god he only mentioned some, because we have a ton.

Zack had fun talking about all the training the different ranks we went through. He explained the classes that were held, the social events you _had_ to be at if you were important and how bogus some of them were.

I was left with geography. It was interesting to try and draw Gaia. Zack likes to brag to people about my supposed artistic skills. I don't like it when he does that. Can't he figure out in that pea-sized brain of his that army men aren't meant to draw and paint. But I guess that's why he left geography for me. So I'd have to draw maps and some of the local monsters. The manipulating jerk.

When I finished, we all just sat in silence. Both of us, the wizards and the SOLDIERS, had a lot to take in. Two different worlds, two different types of people, neither exactly human.

_CZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZ_

Me: It's done! –sags in chair-

Readers: Finally!

Me: Sorry, but school comes before this. But I DO plan on finishing this. Just, expect it to be slow sometimes. Probably most of the times. But I REALLY do appreciate reviews. Questions and suggestions are very welcome.

Cloud: Remember review!!! Until then!

Me: See ya!

Ms. Confusable

**P.S. If I see a review that I really like or I think is inspiring/funny, I'll comment on it. So try to write something that really sticks out in your reviews.**


End file.
